Star Constellations
by MerlinWatsonBridger
Summary: A one-shot that looks at the friendship between Arthur and Merlin; slight hurt/comfort with Merlin's feelings but nothing too gushy or emotional.


This is just a quick, one-shot idea i've had on my mind for a while- enjoy :)

Dusk turned into evening as the sun set over Camelot, Merlin had had a tiring week, with demanding chores several evil attacks and a whole load of destiny talks from a certain dragon. He wasn't in despair over his life and he knew he led one of good quality, one that held luck as he had people to whom he was very close too.

Still though he couldn't help that feeling of just wanting everything to stop. Not stop as In his life to end, but freeze as though time would stand still and he could just take a moment to breath. Turning down the last corner to reach his and Gaius's rooms he suddenly decided that that's what he'd do. He'd take a little breather out I mean sure it would mean he wouldn't get enough sleep but he hadn't been let off this early all week so he may as well take use of that, so with the feeling of being spontaneous Merlin quickly changed direction and walked back the way he came.

It was dark and a little cold but with the torches lit up around Camelot Merlin didn't care to feel those things, he was enjoying have a moment to himself- not wanting to sound selfish of course- but being able to have quiet and space to just clear his head and sort through his jumbled thoughts was his main priority as he came to sit on the steps in the courtyard of the palace. Just sitting here brought back memories of many royal visits that had the whole works from the castle lined up outside on these steps as they all gawped in awe at the magnificence of other kingdoms- but a slightly better memory Merlin had here was one where he and Arthur had sat here both contempt to watch the daily lives of others unfold around them, of course the silence hadn't lasted for long and they had ended up bumping into each other deliberately but both grinning like little boys. Smiling at himself the memory Merlin sat forward hands resting on his hands, letting peace over take him for a little.

Arthur was restless, after having such a high energy week it was not normal for his system now to have some much adrenaline at this point in the evening, lying on his mattress Arthur soon became bored- he had dismissed Merlin rather early, noticing the exhaustion waving off the boy he hadn't wanted to see Merlin cause any damage to himself from being tired… Maybe he would go check on him? Just to see that he was properly taking care of himself as all servants should if they are to serve the king. With that logic in his mind Arthur leaped from the bed rushing towards the door, only to feel a cold breeze between his legs and a Merlin like voice calling out "PANTS dollop head!" With a chuckle he reached to his wardrobe placing some trousers on and his leather jacket, there now he wouldn't look so silly.

Briskly striding down the corridors Arthur could only hear the echo of his own boots fill the hall, it seemed everyone else had taken the initiative of an early night- clearly the previous week with the Lord's visit had tired them all too. Still though they had managed to pull off a massive event that would sure spread good word of Camelot throughout the land, not only this but there had been no other issues surprisingly- it was as though someone was clearing out the rubbish before he had even made it!

Feeling the chill getting closer Arthur hugged his jacket around him, really the things he did for his manservant coming out in the dark of night in the freezing cold- then again his brain reminded him this was all your idea and you didn't think to bring any extra clothing- cursing himself under his breath the shivering king made his way into the courtyard.

He didn't want to think, of course he knew he would have to re-visit all his thoughts at one point but right now he had other things to focus on. Thinking on his lost loved ones would get him nowhere, that's what Gaius had said. He had been lucky to get some time to grieve he supposed and yet it didn't feel like there would ever be enough time to ever get it all out. He was content, he had seen depressed patients that Gaius had brought in and he knew he wasn't that bad; yet sometimes there was this darkness- it wasn't there all the time but when it was there it was like the mouth of a giant creature- all vile and slimy, it was crawl through Merlin's insides festering him until it ate him whole. Of course it had only gotten this bad once and when it had luckily Gaius had been there to calm him down. He guessed Gaius had mentioned something to Gwaine to because the man hadn't left him alone for a good couple of weeks after that. Feeling as though he was getting everywhere but nowhere Merlin sighed, this was going to be a long night.

Seeing his icy breath smoke out in front of him, Arthur decided it was time to quicken his pace- fast walking through the courtyard meant he almost missed the figure sitting alone on the stairs… almost but he didn't. Just as he was entering the next corridor he paused, pivoting round slightly he craned his neck realising that, that particular piece of neck wear only belonged to one person. Arthur stepped back out into the courtyard to examine his friend; his posture was slumped slightly over as his head was rested in his hands, he looked so small kind of fragile if Arthur thought about it. Cautious as to what his manservant was actually doing Arthur came closer until he was sat next to the boy- it seemed he was so deep in his own mind he hadn't realised the king sitting there.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, icy breath fleeing from his mouth as he spoke "Wakey, wakey" He exclaimed waving his hand in front of the boy's face

"A-Arthur… What are you doing?" Merlin quizzed coming out of his daze and looking up at his friend

"Making sure you don't spend too much time with the fairies by the looks of it!" he remarked getting a scoff from Merlin.

"I was not away with the fairies!"

"Where were you then?"

"I was just… thinking" Merlin explained

"I thought you said that was a bad thing to do" Arthur reminded

"Well with a brain like yours, yes" Was the cool response from Merlin

"But what you don't have that brain?"

"No course not turnip head"

"I dunno that's exactly what someone with a brain like that would say"

As they both quietly chuckled a calm silence came around them, the two took to looking at their surroundings.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Merlin called as he tilted his head to the star filled sky

"Mm" Arthur hummed "Do you have a favourite constellation?"

"A what?"

"You know the star shapes- surely you know that one Merlin"

With a rather sheepish grin Merlin replied "I may be knowledgeable but no I haven't heard of these before."

"Oh" Arthur replied seemingly startled "Well" He started quite timidly "My father taught me long ago about the different shapes the stars align to make, like, um there! For example- that's known as the big dipper and then if you look right there you'll see…"

And so that evening went on, Arthur foretold to Merlin all his knowledge on stars, opening up a new side to himself whilst ultimately impressing Merlin and cheering him up, as they laughed through the night and shared quality time together Merlin realised that although being alone sometimes was nice he would much rather be with a good friend.


End file.
